


Надежда на светлое будущее

by InuTaisho



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано в 2006 году для Фириэль.





	Надежда на светлое будущее

Шел дождь.  
За этими двумя словами вполне мог бы скрываться приятный грибной дождик, когда солнышко игриво выглядывает из воздушных, почти не серых, облаков и обещает радугу. Или противная, вязкая сырость, когда капли не столько падают на землю, сколько висят туманом.  
Но нет. Даже красивый оборот про "ливень лил, как из ведра" не в полной мере отражал буйство непогоды. Дождь стоял буквально стеной и только яростно, как добравшаяся до метаселян инквизиция, бьющиеся о все попадающиеся поверхности капли не давали почувствовать себя рыбкой в аквариуме.  
В такую погоду очень приятно сидеть в доме с толстыми стенами, камином и пить горячий чай. Авелю Найтроуду не светило ни первого, ни второго, ни третьего.   
У него не было даже захудалого зонта. Поэтому он только понура тащился по слякоти, когда-то бывшей дорогой, жалобно вздрагивая каждый раз, когда особо прыткая капля добиралась до еще относительно сухого и теплого участка тела, и бормотал себе под нос:  
"Крусники не болеют", "Прорвемся" и, почему-то, "я тучка, тучка, тучка..."  
Особой убежденности, правда, в его голосе не было.  
Скорее всего потому, что за ноги он волочил своего коллегу Треса, так же известного как Ганслингер. Почему у робота-андроида, теоретически не промокаемого и не ломающегося даже от тяжелых ударов тупыми предметами, отказали важные схемы в ногах и, кажется, голове Крусник не знал.  
Трес не реагировал на внешние раздражители и только постреливал иногда в воздух на поражение.  
Шум дождя почти заглушил жалобный хрип какой-то сбитой птички.  
\- Трес!  
\- Куатро!  
\- Что?  
\- Четыре, - перевел робот. - Четыре сбито было НЛО сегодня.  
\- Неопознанных летающих объектов? - Из богатой на события памяти Авеля весело помахали лапками зеленые человечки.  
\- Не мне известна тварей сих порода - ответил нержавеющий, и по совместительству не сгибаемый, слуга церкви. И для чего-то добавил - Позитив.  
Авель страдальчески вздохнул и поплелся дальше.  
\- Уно, дос, трес...  
\- ?? - Авель опять остановился.  
\- Корни счтитаю.  
Вголосе Треса, как всегда, не было эмоций или даже интонаций. И даже ставшей привычной инверсии слов тоже не получилось, но Авелю вдруг стало неловко. Крусник помолчал. Вздохнул. Уранил в хищно чавкнувшую грязь ноги Треса и, зайдя с другой стороны, взял коллегу за волосы.  
\- Ну, помоляся...  
И падре дальше поплелся сквозь дождь и грязь, иногда перехватывая мирно постреливающего на поражение Ганслингера.   
А где-то впереди их ждало светлое будущее в лице агента двойное дабл ви, дома с толстыми стенами, камина и даже горячего чая.  
Надо было только дойти до того, как кончится дождь.


End file.
